Aliens vs Regeneration
by SoinxHaydFTW
Summary: Cross-over story where everyone's favourite cheerleader ends up in a group of cowards facing off against the xenomorph creatures of the 'Alien' movie franchise.


"Did you see that thing, we are so screwed

**Aliens vs. Regeneration**

"Did you see that thing, we are so screwed." Panicked the 32-year-old Xavier.

"It's not invincible, Tom pierced the skin." Inputted Mike.

"Oh you mean, right before it bled acid and melted him." Replied Xavier sarcastically.

"He's right; we can't attack this thing up close." Agreed Julian.

"I can." Said the only other and youngest member of the group: Claire.

"How? What aren't you telling us?" Xavier barked.

"Just trust me." Claire replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

Claire was becoming rather tired of being treated like a helpless girl, incapable of doing anything and so constantly patronised. She turned and walked off almost arrogantly, presenting a heroic attitude that forged an influx of hope in the others.

"Bennet!" Mike called after her, "be careful!" She didn't stop.

The winding steel corridors were indistinguishable from each other. It was as if the creature was waiting to build tension, but Claire wasn't scared. She knew that only a head-bite could kill her, so if she saw it coming, she was invincible.

Corridors finally came to a relieving end.

"Oh, thank god." Sighed the cheerleader.

Miss Bennet inspected all areas of the giant open lobby she now found herself in. Standing at the foot of the entrance her eyes scanned as far as they could, finally settling on the ground before her: it was slimy, shiny almost with an unknown substance that looked repulsive and sticky.

"Awesome." The sarcasm made light of the situation.

With another sigh she stepped forward into the unknown, unarmed, unafraid. Deeper into the darkness, her colourful outfit wasn't of very much use with no light to reflect. The little light there was guided her to a body: it was torn apart. Upon closer inspection Claire could see that the rib cage had been burst open from the inside; something had broken out bending the bones that way.

"That's pretty nasty, but I've survived worse." A little optimism to keep her spirit up.

Nearby Claire found the inevitable face hugger.

"I'm back in biology class." She had no intention of dissecting it.

The terrible likelihood of there being more hit her, causing her face to scrunch up in disgust. Looking up from the face hugger corpse she saw an open egg.

"Whatever laid that must have been huge, and I've got enough to deal with."

She had to keep moving, and stay alert.

"I don't like being treated as helpless but I am just a cheerleader and not a member of the men in black." She kept herself company only stopping dead at the sight of more eggs, lots of them. The decision was made to turn back as not to get lost among more than she could handle. Turning around she was greeted by a live face hugger. Caught off guard, the disgust was back. Her facial expression changed to harness anger as power, gritting her teeth and resuming her strong posture. She could tell looking at its legs that it could vault itself into the air with some speed; she had learnt something in biology. Not to fall at the first hurdle she attacked before it could, knowing that it no doubt packed some punch. It crouched down lowering its body for maximum attack, she readied also: raising her right foot at least a meter above it. Game on. It was if the two met in mid-air but Claire at the advantage. Her foot covered most of its body as she pushed her weight down upon it; the creature's attack was repelled combined with her counter-stomp. Simple-organism though it was seemed to have a lot of little hidden features of its anatomy that crunched and squashed under her sneaker. The last of its energy went into a hiss-scream sound before being masked by said squishing sounds, the sound of her victory. She couldn't hold a victory foot-hold on the creature long; the acid blood began oozing out from all sides burning into the shoe degrading parts of the rim to steam. A slight hiss of her own revealed she did feel pain for a split-second; she pulled her foot away.

"I can't afford to keep going through all these cheerleading outfits so quickly. Damn space bugs."

Running could be heard from the corridor leading into the room. Too loud for the alien, it was better than that. Claire emerged from the shadows.

"I see you found me."

"'you okay?"

"More or less."

The group notice the remains of the face hugger, Claire steps aside to give them a clear view. She was proud.

"You did that?"

"See, cheerleaders can be heroes too." Claire said, this time purposefully with an innocent childlike, almost baby-talk playful tone.

"So what is it?"

"The hell if I know."


End file.
